


Most Unexpected

by Leximuth



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leximuth/pseuds/Leximuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream had always wondered how Skywarp had landed a job in research of any kind, much less in practical applications of theoretical work that even Starscream had difficulty following. Well. Now he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Unexpected

"Show me," Starscream sneered, disbelief in every haughty line of his body. Skywarp figured that was coming - pretty much no one believed a space bridge _could_ be miniaturized, or that the wormhole expansionary field could be contained without electromagnetic rings, or pretty much any other facet of the whole fancy system.

"Okay," he said simply, and popped to the other side of the room.

Starscream stared at where he had been for a long moment, but something about his expression made Skywarp think perhaps it wasn't disbelief. That would be nice - he was a bit sick of disbelief.

"The surrounding molecules vibrate as the wormhole closes," Starscream said finally, his gaze snapping to Skywarp with surprising intensity.

"Well yeah," Skywarp said, "there's an inevitable bit of probability flux. It pretty much just wobbles the atoms around a little, though."

"Fascinating," Starscream said, and _he meant it this time._ Skywarp grinned. "How do you do it?"

Normally that would put Skywarp on edge, but the emphasis wasn't on 'how does someone as dumb as you do something that complex' but rather a straightforward, genuine interest in the mechanics of it. He considered for a long moment, then popped back over to sling an arm around Starscream's shoulder, sliding their wings together (and oh, they fit perfectly! Perfect!) and giving the other Seeker his most winning smile.

"Tell you what," he said cheerfully, "I'll beam you the equations if you come to that stupid meeting with me."

"By 'stupid meeting' I assume you mean the project grant interview," Starscream asked - or, well, something like asking. "Yes, I suppose that's a fair trade. Particularly considering that I have to go anyhow."

"Well now you have to go _with_ me," Skywarp said, because that was all the difference in the world. "I bet Thundercracker will like you. You seem like his type."

"Thundercracker?" Starscream frowned. "I don't recall a Thundercracker involved in this project."

"Oh, no, he works at the Library." Skywarp gestured vaguely towards where the Library's tower would be beyond the walls of the lab. "Don't worry about that. You want the equations dumped to your work console?"

"That would be fine," Starscream sighed. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?" Skywarp led him towards the door, bouncing a little as he walked - their wings rubbed together pleasantly, and Starscream showed no signs of shaking the barnacle from his arm.

"Incredibly inane, only to show flashes of innate intelligence at the strangest times," Starscream said plainly. Skywarp's smile only wavered a little.

"Yeah, pretty much. Are you always so -" He changed his mind in the middle of what he was going to say - no sense in antagonizing his new partner. "Sleek and lovely? I'd kill for those thrusters."

"I do hope you don't mean that literally," Starscream murmured, but his tone was all intrigued amusement. "And I do expect those equations on my console by the time this meeting is adjourned."

"Yes, sir," Skywarp purred.


End file.
